


snow

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Multi, i don’t think there’s any tws i need to add here but lemme know if i should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: A day in the life of Virgil, Remus and Janus, in the snow.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange, TSS Fanworks Collective





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> hey!   
> this was written as part of a secret santa exchange for @pushussmollworld on tumblr   
> never written this pairing before but i hope that i did it justice haha   
> i hope that y’all enjoy <3

Everything is quiet when Virgil wakes up. Calm, peaceful, warm. Janus’ arms are wrapped around his body, his own legs twisted around Janus’, and Remus is splayed completely over the two of them, several more blankets layered on top, and Virgil doesn’t want to move. He knows he has to, he knows he has work soon and can’t stay here all day, but  _ God _ , it’s so warm and cosy and Virgil feels  _ safe _ . 

He hasn’t always felt safe like this. He remembers the cold nights, waking up exhausted every day, stumbling around his empty apartment. That was before he met Janus and Remus, before he fell in love. He wouldn’t change this for the world. He likes the crushing weight of Remus on top of him, the tight hold of Janus besides him, waking up to a quiet but not lonely apartment, someone to wish him luck on his day, someone to be around when he wasn’t feeling great. He’s getting better, he really is, less tired, happier most of the time. 

More than anything, he just likes waking up besides someone else. Falling asleep with the people he loves, keeping each other safe through the night, smiling at each other in the mornings. 

He really doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Unfortunately, though, he’s at work early, and needs to get ready. He carefully unwraps Janus’ arms around his waist, heart aching as he sees Janus shiver a little and grab a pillow to cling onto instead, until he smiles again seeing Janus’ peaceful expression. He then wiggles out from underneath Remus, who just collapses further down onto Janus, pulling him closer. Still asleep. Letting out a sigh, Virgil climbs off the bed and gets up, coldness hitting him as soon as he comes out of the blankets. 

Why is it so damn  _ cold _ ? He immediately goes to put on a dressing gown, hung up on the door, which helps a little, although doesn’t stop him shivering. It’s well into winter now, he supposed. Perhaps they shout invest in a heater, or something (and leave it off at night, of course, in case it burns the house down whilst they’re sleeping, so wouldn’t really solve the problem). He folds his arms and makes his way over to the kitchen, making himself a coffee before going to the living room and sitting by the window, as he usually does in the mornings. 

It’s still dark outside, the streetlamps casting an orange glow into the dark apartment, but something doesn’t feel right. The sky seems lighter, and it almost looks like it’s raining, except… 

_ Snow.  _ It’s snowing. White flakes fall from the sky, drifting and dancing around in the breeze, settling on the empty street below. It’s beautiful, calming, almost hypnotising. Virgil drinks as he watches, forgetting about everything else, wondering for a moment if it would be acceptable to sit here all day, watching the snow fall. 

He hears a door bang open and almost jumps out of his skin, head snapping over to the bedroom, moment ruined. It’s only Remus, though, probably getting up for his morning jog. It’s a little lighter outside now, although the snow is no less heavy. Remus heads straight into the kitchen, and Virgil lets out a sigh, looking back down at his coffee. 

It’s empty. Huh. When had he finished that? 

Whatever. Virgil stands up and makes his way into the kitchen as well, placing the empty mug down on the counter. “Morning,” he says, his voice low and groggy. 

“Morning, Stormcloud!” Remus exclaims in return, far too loud and high pitched for this time in the morning. 

“Please be quiet before I grab a knife and stab you, it’s way too early for this.”

“You know I’d-“ 

“Yes, I know, you’d enjoy that, still shut up.” Despite trying to sound angry, there is fondness in his voice, and in his smile. 

Virgil goes to pour himself out another cup of coffee, but before he can pick up the coffee jug he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, lifting him a little in the air. He yelps, tensing up for a moment, before his face softens, and he tries his hardest not to laugh. 

“Put- Put me down!” Remus doesn’t put him down. “S-Seriously, I will not hesitate to stab you. Let  _ go  _ of me!” He doesn’t sound serious enough, and doesn’t really feel serious either. Instead of getting what he requests, he receives a kiss on the cheek, which is actually a lot better. 

Eventually, though, his feet land back on the floor, and he breathes out. Remus looks way too pleased with himself. Still, he points out, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?”

Virgil glances at the clock and his eyes widen. “ _ Shit. _ Could’ve told me sooner, asshole.” He quickly pours out his coffee and chugs it in one, before rushing back to the bedroom. 

He hears an, “I love you too!” as he leaves and can’t help but smile. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get ready, Janus still quietly snoring in the background, and he still manages to leave for work just in time, heading out into the cold. 

Virgil does love the snow, he really does, but there’s a fine line between admiring its aesthetic and actually  _ being  _ in it. He’s cold and wet, even with five different layers on and two hoods pulled up over his head, hands buried in his pockets. The streets are almost empty, very little cars driving around, and only a couple people outside, mostly kids playing, which is strange for a Saturday morning. He has to a dodge a few snowballs thrown by some teenagers in the park he cuts through on his way to work, and almost slips once or twice on ice, but he still makes it to the café safely. 

When he arrives, it’s only him and his manager, Thomas, there. And even after hanging up his coat and getting his uniform on, it’s still just Thomas behind the counter, waiting. 

“No one else bothering to show up, then?” Virgil moans, as he goes to turn the til on. 

Thomas shrugs. “By the looks of it.” He’s leaning on the counter with his chin resting on one hand, looking over at Virgil. “Elliott texted me to say they couldn’t make it due to the snow, haven’t heard from anyone else.” 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “That’s no excuse, I bloody walked it in.” 

Thomas narrows his eyes. “Not too cold, are you?” 

“Nah.” Well, yeah, but he’ll live. “Got plenty of layers, I’m fine.” 

Thomas chuckles. “Well… I can’t imagine today will be that busy anyway,” he says, glancing around the café. “We can always close up early if we need to.” 

Virgil glances out the window. “Think I’d rather close up  _ late  _ if it’s gonna be snowing like this all day. Much warmer in here.” 

“True, true.” 

The two fall into a comfortable silence as they get the café set up, then wait for customers, which… don’t come, not really. A couple here and there for coffee, same as usual, but that’s about it, and Thomas already seems adoment on closing up. 

One look at the snow outside, though, and Virgil is almost certain that he’s not gonna make it home. Not without freezing to death. He can barely see the street outside, at least eight inches of snow piled settling on the ground, and Virgil begins to regret coming to work in the first place. 

But Thomas is already beginning to pack everything up. “How are you getting home?” he asks, glancing over at Virgil from the other side of the still empty café. 

Virgil shrugs. “Walking.” 

Thomas frowns. 

“Yeah, I know, bad idea.” He sighs. “I don’t exactly have another option, though.” 

“I could drive you?” 

“Nah, the roads will already be bad enough, you should just get straight home,” Virgil advises. “If worst comes to worst, guess I’ll just sleep here tonight.” 

Thomas shakes his head. “No, Virge, you should get home. Can one of your boyfriends come?” 

Virgil considers that for a moment. “I could call Remus, he’d probably drive over.” 

Thomas smiles. “Alright. I’m not leaving until we know for sure, okay?” 

Virgil huffs, feigning annoyance, but there’s a fondness still in his eyes. He moves into the breakroom and gives Remus a call. 

~*~ 

Remus is having the absolute time of his life. He loves the snow, he always has, even if it freezes him half to death. So on a day like this, it isn’t unusual to see him rolling around outside, giggling, soaked through but loving every second. 

The fact that Janus doesn’t quite feel the same way only makes things more fun for Remus. Though he had protested Remus’ request for a ‘walk’ turned snowball fight in the park, he still came along, perhaps more to make sure that Remus doesn’t hurt himself. After Remus throws the first snowball, he thinks briefly that he’s done for, his smile fading as Janus glares at him, before he’s laughing once more when a snowball lands on his cheek. 

“See! Told you you’d have fun!” Remus shouts, spotting a smirk mould onto Janus’ face. 

Janus rolls his eyes, through still sends a flurry of snowballs Remus’ way. Remus spreads out his arms, letting them all hit him head on. “I absolutely  _ loathe  _ this activity, Remus. I’m  _ not at all  _ enjoying taking my revenge right now.” He’s still smiling, and Remus laughs more, sending a few more snowballs his way. 

It must be a strange sight, seeing two fully grown men, one covered from head to toe in about ten layers and the other wearing only jeans and a hoodie and scarf (he would have just come out in a t-shirt if Janus hadn’t insisted he dress more appropriately in warmer clothing), having a snowball fight as the storm gradually gets worse, more snow piling up around them. By the end they are huddled closer together, even Remus beginning to shiver, and Janus beginning to guide him back home, despite his own protests of ending their fun. 

Janus plants a kiss on Remus’ cheek and that shuts up his protests, as Remus twists his head around to connect his lips with Janus’. Almost instinctively, Janus lifts up a gloved hand to cuff Remus’ face, and Remus immediately melts into his touch. 

A moment later, though, Janus pulls away. “We should really get home,” he says, tone now serious. “Snow’s getting much worse now.” 

Remus pouts, but slowly nods, and soon enough they’re back in the apartment, huddled around a fire, a blanket draped over both of them. They’re lucky that they’re not working today - Remus has the day off and Janus only works nights, although his boss had called to say the bar wasn’t opening today, due to her being unable to get there in the snow. However, they can’t help but worry a little about Virgil, who, on a day like this, with most places shutting earlier, really should have been home by now. 

As if on cue, Remus’ phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out. Virgil calling. Frowning, Remus answers, putting it on louder speaker so Janus can hear as well. 

“Hey Scare Bear! You snowed in yet?” 

He hears a groan on the other side. “Have you even fucking seen it out there?” 

“Language, Virgil,” Janus chides, although Remus can see a fondness in his eyes. 

Virgil snorts. “I am a whole two months older than you, you can’t tell me what to do.” 

Janus huffs out a short laugh, before a serious expression moulds onto his face. “Really, though, everything okay?” 

“Uh. Well.” Silence for a moment. “Thomas isn’t letting me walk home.” 

Janus frowns. “Can’t he drive you?” 

“Nah, he lives in the opposite directions,” Virgil states, sounding a little nervous. Perhaps not to someone who didn’t know him, but Remus knows Virgil better than anyone, besides maybe Janus, and he  _ knows  _ that his voice gets deeper when he’s worried, knows he slouches more, fiddles with the zipper on his hoodie or a coin in his pocket, refuses to look others in the eye. “Wouldn’t want to make things more difficult for him, y’know?” 

“Well if he offered, then-“ 

“I’m not going with him,” Virgil says, decisively. Janus shuts up after that, and Remus decides to chime in. 

“Is this you asking for us to come rescue you?” he asks, smirking a little and trying to raise Virgil’s mood. 

Even though he can’t see it, Remus can imagine Virgil rolling his eyes. “I’m not some  _ damsel in distress _ ,” he snaps, although there’s no venom in his voice. Just… exhaustion? Worry, still, Remus thinks. “But… yeah.” His voice goes quiet. “If- If it’s safe, that is, wouldn’t- wouldn’t want either of you getting hurt.” 

“We’re not gonna get  _ hurt _ , Virgil-“ 

“You never know,” he says. “Snow is pretty heavy out there. Roads are covered. Can’t really see them.” 

“Perfect time for a car crash,” Remus completes the thought, wincing a little after, as Virgil falls silent. “I’m just joking,” he tries to reassure him. “We’ll be fine.” 

Janus seems skeptical. “Uh, actually I’m not so sure-“ 

“I’ll be fine,” Remus corrects. “Janus, you stay here, I know you don’t like the cold. Virgil, get ready, I’m on my way.” He stands up, hanging up on Virgil before any more protests. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t stop Janus. “Are you fucking insane?” 

“Yup,” Remus says, popping the ‘p’. “I’m not just gonna leave Virgil out there. I won’t be long, don’t worry.” 

Janus opens his mouth to speak again, but Remus is already speeding through the apartment, grabbing a coat (a  _ coat _ , that was a first) and leaving, heading out to their car on the street. 

The drive to Virgil’s work was… interesting, to put it simply. Whilst the roads  _ had  _ been cleared a little by people driving back from work, it still wasn’t the safest place, which Remus would usually love although this time he… didn’t. He was scared, something he wasn’t used to feeling at all. Virgil must have been rubbing off on him. 

The roads at least were mostly empty of other cars, and Remus didn’t crash, making it to the café in one piece. When he arrives, he jumps out of the car and walks inside, finding Thomas and Virgil sitting in the corner, near a heater. 

“Bit chilly out there,” Remus says as he approaches them, draping himself over Virgil as he goes in to hug him from the back. 

Virgil instinctively melts into his touch, before he moves away, frowning. “Christ, you’re freezing.” 

Thomas looks him up and down. “Do you not have any warmer clothes?” 

“Nah, I’m not weak like my boyfriends.” 

“By that, he means he’s stupid,” Virgil says, standing up. Remus pouts, although isn’t hurt by the statement, knowing that Virgil still meant it fondly. “I think I have a spare coat in the back, gimme a sec.” He walks off, leaving Remus with Thomas. 

There’s an awkward silence for a moment, before Thomas politely asks, “So, did you have a safe drive over?” 

“Eh, I’m in one piece,” Remus says. “Only almost-crashed three times. But that’s not much different from normal.” 

Thomas seems skeptical, although doesn’t question any further. “Virgil was worried, y’know.” 

Remus frowns. “He was?” 

“Yeah.” Thomas looks away, glancing at the door Virgil walked through. “He kept mumbling about how you weren’t going to make it and what he was supposed to do without you. I stayed to calm him down, though. Made him a coffee, that helps him.” 

Remus really should have expected Virgil to worry, it was in his nature. “Shouldn’t be surprised there. Probably shouldn’t have hung up on him so quickly.” 

Thomas opens his mouth to say more, but closes it again as Virgil returns, immediately wrapping another coat around Remus’ back. 

“Alright,” Remus says, putting on the coat before twisting around to face Virgil. “You ready to go?” 

Virgil nods. “Yeah.” He looks around Remus at Thomas. “You’ll be okay, right?” 

Thomas smiles at him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“Text me when you get home.” 

“Will do.” 

Remus slings an arm around Virgil’s shoulder and begins to guide him out, as Virgil waves back at Thomas. The cold air immediately hits Remus’ face when they step outside, snowflakes almost stinging his skin, but the two of them quickly duck their heads and run to the car, making it back home in no time. 

~*~ 

Janus is worried, to say the least. The moment Remus left he started to worry, although he supposes it’s for the best, at least to know that Virgil is alright as well when they return. Because they  _ will  _ return, Janus reminds himself, over and over. 

As he waits, he busies himself around the house, tidying and hoovering the living room, making the bed, cleaning the bathroom sink, washing and putting away the used dishes. And then, upon running out of things to clean or put away, he begins to cook some food, soup for later that night, and prepares a hot chocolate for when they return. 

He’s tempted to call Remus whilst he waits, leaning on the kitchen counter with a troubled expression, although he doesn’t want to be too overbearing, or make it more difficult for him if he’s driving. They’ll be back soon, he tells himself, over and over. 

He turns on the radio in the kitchen to his favourite station, and soothing jazz fills the area, Janus allowing himself to relax and hum along, swaying from side to side. The next fifteen minutes or so pass by in the blur, and soon enough the door opens, Remus bursting happily into the kitchen with a shivering Virgil behind him. 

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re back,” Janus says, smiling a little. “I was beginning to get worried.” 

Remus grins and makes his way over to Janus, spreading out his arms for a hug before Janus steps back. 

“If either of you touch me in those wet and cold clothes, I will not hesitate to stab you.” 

“With a spoon?” Virgil says, glancing down at the utensil in Janus’ hand. 

He looks down, blinking, before smirking. “Of course. Spoons can be incredibly dangerous, y’know.” Still, he places it down on the kitchen counter, and steps closer to Remus, taking the coat off him. Remus allows this to happen, staring at Janus with a fondness in his eyes, whilst Virgil follows suit, before they both head into the bedroom to get changed into some dryer clothes. 

Soon enough, the three are huddled in the living room around the fireplace, hot chocolate in hand, several blankets draped over their shoulders. Snow still falls gracefully outside, against the now darkening sky. It’s pretty, Janus has to admit, even if it looks like his own personal version of hell out there, and still making it rather cold inside. 

His boyfriends are warm, though, and once everyone has finished with their hot chocolate, they only move closer to one another. Remus drapes himself over their laps, rambling excitedly about something or other, white noise, and Janus runs his fingers through Remus’ hair, smiling fondly when Remus leans into his touch, satisfied. Virgil curls up to him, arms wrapped around Janus’ waist and head buried into his side, eyes closing, breathing softly, and Janus wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer as well. 

The fire flickers in front of them, gentle heat filling the room, and Janus watches, stares, obsessed with the way it dances in the air. It’s quiet, now, only the slight crackling of fire to be heard. Janus glances over at Virgil, fast asleep at his side, probably exhausted from the long day and worry of trying to get home. He looks down at Remus, who’s not asleep just yet, but instead looking at Virgil fondly, trying to suppress a giggle, but also keep his eyes open. Janus gives him a small smile and a nod, and Remus closes his eyes as well, completely out not soon after. Once certain that his boyfriends are happy and safe, Janus leans his head back against the sofa and closes his eyes too, drifting off. 

When he awakes again, it’s still dark outside, the middle of the night. Virgil has slumped at his side, his previous grip around Janus’ waist loosened, neck really not resting at a comfortable angle. Remus has twisted over so he’s snuggled into Janus’ stomach, snoring. Smiling again to himself, Janus shifts, climbing out from underneath his two boyfriends although trying not to disturb them too much. It occurs to him suddenly that they never got around to eating that soup, but he shakes that thought away - it didn’t matter, it would still be there the next day, he’d just have to warm it up a little more. Besides, he has more important things to be worrying about right now, like making his sure boyfriends were in a comfortable place to sleep. 

He starts with Remus, who’s easy enough to pick up - he’s small, light, and sleeps like a log, not even reacting to Janus touching him - and carries him to the bedroom, tucking him into bed. He then returns to the living, stopping short when he sees Virgil sat up, staring at Janus with wide eyes. He seems tense, although relaxes immediately when Janus comes into view, and soon looks away. 

“You alright?” Janus asks, approaching Virgil and sitting down on the sofa above him, as Virgil leans back, legs spreading out across the floor. 

Virgil slowly nods. “Yeah. Just- You weren’t here, got me worried for a sec.” 

Janus huffs in amusement. “I was just in the bedroom, Virgil.” 

“Yeah, I… figured.” 

Janus smiles a moment longer, before he frowns. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Virgil nods again, although there’s slight hesitation. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he promises anyway. “Just… tired.” 

Janus smiles again, chucking a little. “We should get you to bed.” He stands up again, pulling Virgil up with him and beginning to lead him over to the bedroom. Virgil moves slowly, almost trying to hold back, as he looks over the window. Rolling his eyes, although never letting his fond expression fade, he allows Virgil to lead him to the window instead, sitting down. 

The snow hasn’t stopped falling, but now it’s gentler, settling peacefully on the floor. Janus thinks it may be nice to walk in that, feel the snow crunch beneath his feet, the snowflakes fall gracefully down his cheek. A lovely three am walk, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was so damn cold, even inside. 

“It’s so pretty,” Virgil whispers beside him, fixated on the snowflakes gracefully falling. 

Janus nods. “Yeah, it is.” He wraps an arm around Virgil, pulling him close. Virgil doesn’t object. 

“Sorry if I made you worry, being stuck out there,” he says a moment later, voice quiet, leaning against Janus’ chest. 

Janus just smiles, fondly, sympathetically. “It’s alright, Virgil. As long as you’re safe here now.” 

Virgil lets out a sigh, then smiles as well. “I love you, Janus. You know that, right?” 

Janus chuckles. “Yes, Virgil. I love you too.” He leans down and plants a kiss on Virgil’s forehead, who then twists his head around to kiss Janus on the lips, for half a second before he turns away again, flushed. Janus rolls his eyes, still smiling fondly. 

A few moments later, Remus comes out of the bedroom, frowning at the two sitting on the windowsill, before a grin breaks out onto his face and he runs towards them, tackling them to the ground. At first, both Janus and Virgil let out a small scream of protest, although they’re both still giggling, and soon enough all three of them are on the floor in a pile, smiling widely. 

“No more love confessions without me,” Remus says, nuzzling into Janus’ chest and pulling Virgil closer with one arm. 

“We love you too, Remus,” Janus says, and Virgil nods with agreement. 

It’s not long before they all get up again, sitting by the window with Janus and Virgil both under Remus’ arms, all huddled close together. Silently, happily, the three watch the snow dance through the night. 


End file.
